monsters_of_makadewafandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Alert
Amber Alert is the prologue of Monsters of Makadewa. The prologue began as a text-based story before moving onto an audio podcast. It followed the four leads as two separate searches for a girl named Amber and a case of mistaken identity forced them all together in the small town of Makadewa, Maine. Prologue The town of Makadewa, Maine, is a quiet resort town on the coast of Maine, located just outside of Acadia National Park. It's known for boating, fishing, hunting, and little else beyond that... but that may be changing very soon. The town is changing, heralded by the arrival of new faces in town, as well as new threats. Makadewa is small; it's unassuming; and it's under attack by forces as of yet unseen. '' ''Something is brewing, and only our four heroes can stop it before it consumes the town, and maybe even the world, whole. ''Emily, The Chosen, a businesswoman from Oregon seeking answers about her origins. ''Ruby, The Crooked, a drifter and kleptomaniac on the run from both sides of the law.'' ''Zeke, The Wronged, a man living off the grid who will do anything to find the missing love of his life.'' ...and '''Levi', The Mundane, an Average Human Male.'' We may all be doomed. Summary ETC ETC Characters Introduced * Ruby * The Hatch Bros * Kash * Deputy York * Emily * Amber Matthews * Mr. and Mrs. Matthews * Mr. Robinson * Mrs. Robinson * Zeke * Amber * Toddy Villain * Victor * Levi * Venture * Gwendoline Hartford-Beaumont * Beau Lamont Beaumont Deaths * Mr. and Mrs. Matthews (revealed) * Gwendoline Hartford-Beaumont (revealed) * Beau Lamont Beaumont (revealed) * Kash (fate unconfirmed) Featured Locations * Makadewa * Ruby's RV * Robinson's Laundromat Trivia * This is the only arc to feature a text-based segment of the story. The rest of the series would move to audio-based. Episodes {| class="mw-collapsible mw-expanded wikitable" style="text-align:center;" width="88%" ! style="background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" |'Title' ! style="background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" |'Air Date' ! style="background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" |'Link' ! style="background:#000000; color:#FFFFFF;" |'Length' |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | Ep. 0. “Amber Alert” - Chapter Zero | Oct 8, 2018 | Read | 0:00 |- | colspan="6" | The story begins with a text prologue that follows our four misfits in the weeks, days, and minutes before fate brings them together in Makadewa, Maine. Ruby plays double agent. Zeke has a fateful mix-up. Levi goes to the theater. Emily follows her destiny. |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | Ep. 0. "Amber Alert" - Chapter One | Oct 23, 2018 | Listen | 28:01 |- | colspan="6" | In the continuation of the prologue, the two pairs of soon-to-be monster hunters collide at Mr. Robinson's laundromat. Zeke continues his search for Amber. Levi dials the police. Ruby holds a hand. Emily receives a surprising phone call. '' |- style="border-top:2px black solid" | Ep. 0. "Amber Alert" - Chapter Two | Oct 27, 2018 | Listen | 31:57 |- | colspan="6" | ''The prologue (finally) ends as our four heroes begrudgingly agree to work together to look into Makadewa's mysteries. Emily gets some good news. Zeke reacts to a revelation. Levi makes a call. Ruby deals with an unexpected visitor. Category:Arcs